villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Machinedramon (Digimon Film Series)
Machinedrmon is a recurring antagonist of the Digimon film series. He appears as one of the secondary antagonists of Digimon: the Fate of Two Worlds and a supporting antagonist in Digimon: Rebooted. He is voiced by David Sobolov, who also voiced Gorilla Grodd, The Annihilator in Mighty-Med, Lobo in Young Justice and Injustice, Shockwave in Transformers: Prime, Brawl in Transformers: The Game, Blitzwing in Bumblebee, Ripa 'Moramee in Halo Wars, and Dr. Fate in Injustice 2. In Digimon: Rebooted, He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also played Dark Laser in The Fairly Oddparents, Gantu in Lilo and Stitch, Black Samurai in Sco''oby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'', Temutai in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, Goro in Mortal Kombat, Carlton Duquesne in Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman, Chairman Drek in Ratchet and Clank, Demongo in the Samurai Jack series, Doug the Pimple in Family Guy, Tartarus in Halo 2, Shredder in the 2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, Satan Claus in Kim Jong Un vs. Christmas, and Floronic Man in Batman and Harley Quinn. Biography The Fate of Two Worlds In his first appearance with the other Dark Masters, he unexpectedly attacked Angemon and then attacked the 7 Ultimate Level Digimon before they could attack him and defeated them. After Puppetmon was defeated, the Digidestined wandered into Machinedramon's territory along a road in the middle of nowhere, until Kari developed a fever and kept passing-out, making Tai upset since this brings memories from his child-hood past with Kari. Izzy sent Tentomon to look for help, he soon Digivolves into Kabuterimon and transports everybody to a city that has famous buildings from Earth fused into one big city. They soon find a house for Kari to rest while being watched over by T.K., Patamon, Gatomon, Sora and Biyomon. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon went into the city to look for a hospital in search of medicine for Kari. Izzy used his laptop and plugged it into the network to find one, unaware of Machinedramon's Hagurumon tracking them every time Izzy used his Laptop. Machinedramon sent his Metal Empire troops to hunt them down. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon managed to escape the carnage from the hospital getting the medicine. The third time Izzy uses his Laptop and discovers that they are tracking him by him plugging into the network. Izzy decided to do a little trick, Hagurumon soon become confused when the network has been accessed from different points in the city, but this back fires as Machinedramon ordered plan Operation Elimin-8 (pun on the word eliminate), which consisted of having Megadramon and Gigadramon destroy every single building. But this doesn't work, so Machinedramon decided to finish them off himself. After the house everyone was staying in blows up, Tai finds the others have escaped just before bombing commenced. Machinedramon appears and everyone runs into a building, which collapses into the ground because of Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack. The Digidestined then sink underground. Machinedramon then assumed that they were dead. Later on Kari manages to recover from her fever and is well again, Sora, Biyomon, T.K, Patomon and Gatomon then soon set off to find Tai and Izzy since they landed somewhere else. However they soon find a WaruMonzaemon who is a Slave Master to the hundreds of Numemon who are used to power Machinedramon's City. Kari then gets possessed once again by the odd-spirit that spoke to the Digidestined through her body, while WaruMonzaemon gets distracted by Sora, the spirit possessing Kari frees the Numemon and they start calling her 'Queen Kari'. When Sora, T.K, Patamon and Biyomon meet up with Kari and all the Numemon, WaruMonzaemon bursts in to find the Numemon have turned against him and begin to attack, when Kari's body starts to glow in light, the energy from her allows Patamon, Gatomon and Biyomon to digivolve and give Numemon enough energy to get back up. WaruMonzaemon is then badly injured and escapes, while the spirit possessing Kari's body leads the way to Tai and Izzy. WaruMonzaemon reports to Machinedramon that the Digidestined are still alive and Machinedramon is angry that he didn't tell him sooner and as a "reward", he blasts WaruMonzaemon's arm off (Machinedramon kills him in the Japanese version). Tai and Izzy soon find Andromon who is trying to build up a resistance force to stop Machinedramon, and also fix a dripping pipe. Machinedramon appeared and Andromon managed to hold him off for Tai and Izzy to find the others. Soon everyone is back together, however Andromon is defeated, but is able to get back up to his feet. Not even the combined efforts of Andromon, Angemon, Angewomon and Birdramon can defeat Machinedramon. When he wants the first victim to be killed, Kari approaches him, but the Numemon cover his body to save 'Queen Kari'. The slug Digimon try to stop Machinedramon but were wiped out easily by the villain's "Catastrophe" attack. Kari collapses and Agumon is hit by a beam of light, causing him to Warp-Digivolve to WarGreymon. He charges up to Machinedramon, slicing him up "like an onion" with his Dramon Destroyers before regressing back to Koromon. Machinedramon starts to split and disappear. Rebooted A copy of Machinedramon was summoned by Dark Gennai to attack the Digidestined once again. However, he was eventually defeated by the combined efforts of Seraphimon and Phoenixmon. Personality Although he speaks quietly, Machinedramon is as ruthless and insane as Piedmon or Puppetmon. He is also the second biggest Dark Master among the group, MetalSeadramon being the biggest. He is a monstrous sadist who loves to destroy, and of all the Dark Masters employed the most brutal, offensive approach by dispatching the forces of the metal empire to eliminate the Digidestined. He is probably the most intelligent of the Dark Masters, as demonstrated by his tactic of using Izzy's computer. However he is not above mindless destruction, and will murder anyone with no remorse whatsoever. His destruction of all the Numemon makes him the most prolific murderer of the Dark Masters. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Stalkers Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Brainwashers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Monsters Category:Monarchs Category:One-Man Army Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Robots Category:Complete Monster Category:Slavers Category:Warlords Category:Evil Genius Category:Mass Murderer